


Mehr Licht!

by Stone_Princess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Holiday Cheer, Humor, M/M, Romance, Wincest - Freeform, Worst-Case Scenario Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to give Sam something he's never had.  Worst case scenario: How to Untangle Christmas Lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mehr Licht!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in Oct 2005  
> Written for the LJ worstcasefic challenge. Thanks to Perryfinch for the fast and helpful beta. Any remaining mistakes are probably a result of my own haste and laziness (having both is like sucking and blowing…).

* * *

  
It was unlike anything Sam had ever seen. It was so bizarre as to be completely absurd. It occurred to him that maybe he should be scared, but the thought dissolved into laughter before he had time to really consider it.

"What?" Dean demanded, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Sam collapsed. His body couldn't support this level of mirth.

"It's just," Sam gasped, barely able to pull in breaths as the laughter flowed.

Dean glared from his position on the floor next to where Sam had fallen.

"It's just you've got Christmas lights all around your wrist, up your arm and," Sam nearly choked as a new round of laughter bubbled up, "and in your _hair_ ," he finally managed to spit out before the hilarity overtook him again.

"I was doing this for you," Dean grumbled, pulling on the light strand and dislodging it from his hair.

"For me?" Sam tried to focus on Dean's intensity and rein in the hysterical giddiness, knowing that that intensity could turn very bad very quickly.

Sam managed to keep it together, but the scene before him really was ridiculous: Dean crouched on the floor before a very large, very tangled heap of tiny holiday lights on green cord that seemed to be almost alive as it crawled up Dean's arm, twisting around his body.

"Um, those aren't plugged in, are they?"

Dean's hand froze on the length of cord he was currently tugging. He fixed Sam with such a withering stare that Sam's laughter almost broke through again.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Dean muttered and turned his attention back to the snarl on his arm.

Sam scooted over closer to Dean on the industrial grey carpet that every crappy motel seemed to have.

"Let me help. Did you find the end yet?" Sam reached into the pile at Dean's feet, feeling for the length stretching up into Dean's hands.

"It doesn't seem to have any ends. I think someone put a spell on it." Dean reached up as he spoke and pulled a strand that was threatening to wrap around his neck.

"A Gordian knot of Christmas lights?"

"Yeah, but if I use a sword, then the lights won't be very useful will they?"

"Wow, you'll be a scholar yet."

"Hey, just because I'm not a college boy doesn't mean I don't know things, smarty pants." Dean found the plug end of the strand and whipped Sam in the thigh with it.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, those smarty pants don't offer much protection, do they?"

Sam ignored the dig and reached for the end of the cord. He knew that was the key to unraveling it and that leaving Dean in control of it, well, probably wouldn't help them solve this any sooner. Following the cord back into the heap, Sam tried to pull out more slack, hoping the pile would just unravel, but after a few inches it stuck fast.

Dean bent down and tried to loosen it. "These are really knotted.”

"Well, I'm glad I could come help you figure that out before you got yourself all tangled, oh wait…"

Dean cut his eyes sideways at Sam, only turning his head a little.

"Careful, mister, my hands are free now."

But he didn't follow through with the threat, instead keeping his attention on the knots, loosening them carefully so as not to break any of the tiny bulbs. Sam began to carefully wind the cord in a long loop around his hand and elbow and Dean pulled out more and more slack as he untied each successive knot. It wasn't more then ten minutes before the whole pile was a heavy loop of carefully wrapped wire. Sam handed it over to Dean.

"Careful there," he cautioned, "you have to hold it right or it will come alive and wrap right around."

"Yeah. Get out."

"Dude, I was just kidding. Lighten up."

"No, really, get out. Let me finish what I was doing."

"What exactly where you doing, anyway?" Sam tried not to remember the scene he'd walked in on. Dean really would kick him out if started laughing like that again and he didn't relish the idea of sleeping in the car.

"You'll see. Now go."

Sam shrugged and left the room, giving Dean only a brief glance as he closed the door. Dean was so focused on the cord in his hands that he didn’t even look up to watch Sam go.

There was a coffee shop around the corner and Sam bought a paper and settled in at the counter. Whatever was going on, it was probably going to be a long night.

****

It took almost two hours to read every single thing in the entire paper. Sam was more tired than he should have been after drinking all that coffee. Looking down at his hands as he left, he regretted that he hadn't brought his laptop. Online newspapers didn't turn your hands grimy black.

The motel parking lot gravel crunched under Sam's boots as he crossed to the door of Room 9. The lights inside didn't seem to be on and Sam wondered if Dean had given up on whatever foolishness he'd been attempting and had gone to sleep.

Reaching to turn the doorknob, Sam paused for a second, wondering if he should knock. _It's my room too_ , he thought stubbornly as he pushed the door open.

Sam slowly closed the door behind him as he stared around wonderingly at the fairyland inside this dingy motel room. The walls and ceiling sparkled with hundreds of tiny silver lights. A tiny tree on the table in the corner filled the room with a fresh woodsy pine smell. There were even some lumps that looked almost like wrapped packages under the little tree.

"Come here," Dean said. Sam turned to see Dean sprawled across the bed, hands tucked behind his head and a self-satisfied smile playing over his lips.

Sam kicked off his boots, glad they were loosely laced.

"What's this?" he asked, stripping off his shirts and stretching next to Dean on the bed.

"Christmas." Dean smiled and reached for Sam's hand.

"Christmas was three weeks ago." Sam squeezed Dean's hand.

"I know, but then we were busy with that poltergeist in North Hampton and I just got to thinking about how you've never really had a Christmas and I thought you should have at least one."

Sam laughed. "That's the mushiest thing I've ever heard!"

"Do you have to ruin the moment?"

"Well, yeah."

"That's my boy." Dean laughed and pressed his face into Sam's hair. Sam tightened his fingers around Dean's and worried a little at what might be in those lumpy packages under the tree.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean reached over to the bedside table.

"Yeah?"

"I've got one strand of lights left and I know something we can do with them."

"Something we can…" Sam stopped as Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled it up over his head and began to twine something around it. "Dean!"

"Come on, it'll be fun."

The kiss was a sweet invitation, but Sam could still feel Dean's laughter in it.

~finis~


End file.
